White Wedding
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Companion to Slytherin's Three Musketeers. A ficlet for Lily's wedding.


Title: White Wedding

A/N: I know every one was sad at where I ended Slytherin's Three Musketeers. So this is me trying to make up for it. Enjoy. By the way this is because I heard Billy Idol's 'White Wedding' one too many times.

Disclaimer: I own one person in this story and she's mine but she's trying to help me steal the others who belong to Whedon and Rowling. Be afraid we have blue prints.

----------------------------

"I can't believe it. Lily Potter. Never in a million years did I think it would happen. Who knew it was sexual tension all along. Does he get horny when you kick him in the shins now or—"

Lily's hand flew to cover Lydia's mouth. "Lydia stop talking or I will be forced to gag you." Lily said before taking her hand away.

Lydia winked, "You sure you want to be a Potter? My offer still stands," She leaned closer to whisper loudly, "I can get rid of Potter for you, my sister knows guys. Plus my flat is so much nicer."

"Zabini quit trying to steal my wife." James said placing an arm around Lily. "I worked long and hard to win her and suffered a bruised shin from 1st year to 6th." Lily smirked and kissed James on the cheek.

Mrs. Evans made her way over to the newly married couple, "I think I'd like a dance with my new son-in-law."

James smiled, "Of course Mom, excuse me my beautiful wife." He spun her away making her giggle like a young school girl.

Lydia glanced behind her at the hidden alcove that led to a door to another room in it. "This is perfect. Come on Lily, I've got a surprise." She grabbed the bride's hand and pulled her through the door in the alcove. Lily gasped and pulled out her wand as she saw the three figures clad in black robes with the hoods up.

"Where did she pull that from?"

"I didn't think wedding dresses had pockets that would be so tacky."

"She's gotten a lot better since you've been gone."

Lily's hand dropped as she recognized the three voices. "I don't believe it."

Ethan threw back his hood, "Hello luv." He pulled her into a hug. "Missed you like crazy girl."

"Oi! Stop hugging the bride, other people want to say hi too." Ripper said pushing back his hood. Ethan stuck out his tongue before letting go. Ripper kissed Lily on the cheek, "You look stunning Lily way too good for that prat Potter. You let me know if he does anything to hurt you. I'll hex him stupid, after you're though of course." Ripper smirked at her as he moved back.

Lydia stepped next to Ripper and snaked an arm around his waist. "She's moved upward since."

Ethan opened his mouth to comment but the last hooded figure spoke first, "She means his face, quite a few steps up from his shins."

Lily gave a bitter sweet smile as Severus revealed his face. "It's nice to talk to you without you insulting me."

Severus rushed forward to hug her, "I'm sorry. If I never get the chance again, I just want to let you know I do not hate you and I never will."

Lily was hugging Severus just as tightly before pulling back to look at him. "I just don't understand why you would do this." Lily said resting her hand on his upper forearm.

Severus shook his head and brushed back a piece of Lily's hair that fallen out of place, "Silly noble Gryffindor. You can't hit everything head on and expect it to crumble. Sometimes you have to strike from inside the framework."

Lily poked Severus in the chest. "As long as you remember whose side you're on."

The once Slytherins all smirked before replying in unison, "My side."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Once a Slytherin…"

"Always a Slytherin." Lydia finished for her, "We should probably get back to the reception. Your husband is most likely searching for you now."

Lily brightened at that. "Bloody hell I still can't believe it. He really does make you happy." Ripper said.

Lily hugged him again. "I wouldn't have married him if he didn't."

"Maybe you bumped your head, have you considered that?"

Lily laughed and kissed Ethan on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again Eth." She looked at Severus who had put his hood back up. "Goodbye Sev."

Severus leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "You make a beautiful bride Lily."

She smiled and walked to the door. Lydia started to follow her out but Ripper grabbed her arm. "Hey you, don't I get a goodbye?" Lydia quirked an eyebrow before grabbing Ripper and kissing him.

Ethan made a face, "Don't you two do enough of that at home?"

Lydia grinned at Ethan as she once again started towards the door. "Not even close." They both waved before going out the door.

Ethan raised a hand and passed it over the door as he muttered in Latin. Suddenly the door became see-through and they were able to hear what was happening on the other side. Lily and Lydia walked out and were immediately cornered by James and Remus. "I thought I saw them over here. You worry too much James." Remus said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yea," Lydia chimed in, "I was only having one last tryst with your wife. No need to worry." She turned to Lily, "Your lipsticks fine, how's mine?"

James glared at Lydia, "Zabini—"

Remus interrupted him, "Now Lydia what would Ripper say about that?"

"Good work luv, seduce her so we can have our wicked way with her." Lydia smiled as innocently as any Slytherin can. James turned his glare towards Remus. Remus shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'whoops'.

"Come husband either you dance with me or I dance with Lydia." Lily held out her hand. James quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Lydia leaned into Remus to whisper something in his ear, then she pushed him forward. She turned back to wink at the door.

Ethan touched the door and it went back to normal. "Come on we need to get out of here." Ripper said pulling his hood up. He opened the door first and peered out. He nodded back at Severus and Ethan before leaving as quickly and smoothly as possible.

As Severus went to follow he said, "You are the antonym of stealth Eth. Put your damn hood up you idiot."

Ethan rolled his eyes as Severus went out the door. Ethan was putting his hood up when he caught the eye of a particular werewolf. He winked and quickly rushed out the door.

"What the hell took you so long?" Severus asked.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ethan said.

Ripper looked back at the door, "Say hi to Lupin for me." He handed Ethan a few galleons. "Catch the Knight Bus when you're done."

Ethan stuck out his tongue, "Yes big brother whatever you say."

Severus snorted and took Ripper's arm, "You're so mature Eth." Then they apparated away.

Ethan hurried to one side of the building to wait. He wasn't disappointed. Remus walked out of the building and looked around. Ethan swished his cape and went further down the alley. He turned into a little side street. As Remus passed him, Ethan reached out and grabbed him. He shoved the werewolf against the wall keeping him trapped with his body. Remus began to struggle until he heard, "Hey Remy, miss me?" Then Ethan's lips covered his. Remus looped his arms around Ethan to pull him even closer. Ethan threaded one hand through Remus's hair while the other crept down his side. Remus growled as he deepened the kiss. It had been a while since they had been like this.

"Moony!"

Ethan sighed and pulled back to rest his forehead against Remus's. "You know I hate your friends, right Reme?"

"No Eth don't." Remus moaned. He tried to tighten his hold but Ethan slipped away.

"Watch after Lily for us." Ethan ran back the other way towards the street. He knocked down Sirius and Peter in the process.

"I will." Remus whispered.

---  
end


End file.
